Matthew's 'Magical' Adventure
by Skittlesgirl1
Summary: What happens when Matthew turns to Arthur for help when he wants to be noticed? Bad things that lead to some awkward situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Um so this is the first fanfiction I've ever written… I don't expect much to come from it but I still hope you like it. Thanks for reading it!

"Matthew… Are you sure you want me to do this?" Arthur asked looking a little nervous "I mean I know I _can _do it… but if something were to go wrong… I don't think I could forgive myself…" Matthew sighed "Arthur, for the last time I'm **positive **I want you to do this for me… _please_." Arthur's gaze flickered around the room, looking anywhere except at Matthew's pouting face. When he did make the mistake of looking at him, he thought he felt his heart break into a million pieces. "Alright, _alright." _Arthur finally said "I'll do it just please stop looking at me like that lad." Matthew perked up and nodded his head vigorously. "Now just give me a minute lad, while I find that book…"

A few minutes later Arthur came up the stairs from his basement carrying a rather large, dusty old book. He flipped through the pages until he seemingly found what he was looking for. "Alright then lad, if you're sure you want to do this, then stand back a little and I'll start the process." Matthew eagerly walked back a few paces and waited for Arthur. The Briton held the book in his arms, bringing the hood of his cloak over his head, then, e began murmuring some kind of… hymn? Matthew honestly had no idea what he was saying but he suddenly felt a tingling sensation start at his feet that ran slowly up to his head and then back down again. There was a black magic circle under his feet and his hair was blowing upwards as if an imaginary wind was blowing up from the ground. All of a sudden it all stopped. Was it over? Did it work? Matthew certainly didn't feel any different... Then his vision started to blur and the last thing he saw was Arthur looking down at him with a worried expression, saying something he couldn't understand.

When Matthew awoke, he immediately started to panic. 'Where am I?' Then he slowly started to calm down when memories of what had happened previously slowly started to flood back into his brain. Matthew sat up slowly, rubbing his head and looking around before deciding that this must be England's room. He didn't bother to look around much further and instead, he hopped out of the bed in search of the English man. "Arthur!" He called out while descending the stairs. "Oh, Matthew, I'm in the kitchen making tea." was the reply he got. Hurrying into the kitchen he grabbed the English mans shoulder, spinning him around so they were face to face "Arthur! Did it work?! Am I more noticeable now?!" After Arthur steadied himself from Matthew's aggressiveness, he stared at the boys face, trying to see if anything looked different, and, indeed there was something different about the Canadian but he couldn't place it… Until he started to feel heat building in his abdomen… Oh no… He had messed up… badly…

Matthew stared at the man, not understanding why the Brit was blushing so profoundly. "Arthur? What's the matter?" Alfred stared into those violet eyes for another moment before shaking his head and staring down at his shoes. "Matthew, lad, I think I messed up my magic…" Arthur mumbled "I think… I have made you more… attractive and desirable so everyone will want to b-bed you now instead of noticing you the w-way you wanted… Let me check what the book says…" He quickly hurried into the living room, leaving a shocked Canadian behind.

Arthur _hummed _after reading everything about the spell he had used. "I can't believe you messed up so badly, twat…" he said to himself before clearing his throat and walking back into the kitchen. "Matthew, my dear boy, it would seem that I have done just as I said… There is no way to reverse this magic. The spell I used was designed for women who wanted to have an… intimate… relationship with a male that they were close to. Seeing as how I cast it on you, every male that you have ever thought about being in… compromising positions with… will now become unbearably attracted to you… seeing as how I can't reverse such magic, the only way to get rid of it, is to either allow every single one of them to bed you or to start a real and intimate relationship with someone. That being said, you should probably do something quickly, seeing as how we have a world meeting tomorrow. I am terribly sorry this happened lad." Arthur finished his explanation with a bright blush staining his cheeks. Matthew sat there in silence, trying to process what all of this meant. Once it all clicked into place, Matthew's vision began to swim for the second time that day. He fell to the floor with a loud thump and slipped into unconsciousness.

After carrying Canada back up to his bedroom, Arthur went back downstairs to make a new cup of tea, since the previous one was now cold. He sighed and dumped the tea into the sink, slowly rinsing the cup out. 'Don't think about him. _Don't _think about him. _**DO NOT **_think about him damn it!' Arthur thought repeatedly. Apparently Matthew had had his fair share of dirty thoughts about Arthur because Arthur couldn't stop thinking about Matthew. 'I wonder who else is feeling this way right now…'

…oOo…

Somewhere in France – Mon Dieu… Mathieu…

Somewhere in America- Oh my god! Mattie's my brother! I can't think like that!

Somewhere in Russia- kolkolkolkol this is… interesting… comrade Matvey…

Somewhere in Germany- I know birdie's awesome… but this is… not awesome…

…oOo..

Matthew awoke the same way he did last time this happened, once again immediately jumping out of bed, but this time, not in search of Arthur; instead he was looking for alcohol. Any kind would do at this point. He went to the fridge and pulled out the rum he found, along with some orange juice, intent on making a few screwdrivers but unfortunately, Arthur decided to come in at that point and take away the rum and start downing it straight from the bottle. "A-Arthur? Are you ok?" Arthur turned a deadly glare towards the boy, "No I am not "ok" you prat! I've been fantasizing about my son for the past 3 hours!" Arthur froze for a second and then sighed. "Sorry about that lad. This is just hard for me to deal with." "Ah… it's ok Arthur… really." Matthew said with a small smile. "Matthew…" Arthur said slowly "I think you should leave now, or at least soon, before I end up jumping you." Matthew would have been upset if the circumstances were different but Arthur was right. He needed to come up with a plan to survive this anyways.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or its characters


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright second chapter! I wonder how Matthew is going to get through this… I honestly don't know what I'm going to do yet… I'm either going to have him sleep with all of them or have him start a relationship with Ivan or Francis. Thoughts?

Matthew had arrived in Ottawa at about 6pm, seeing as how he left Arthur's house ASAP after Arthur had tried to jump him. On the plane, he made a list of people to avoid 'Let's see, Arthur, obviously... probably Francis and Alfred... Prussia too. That's it right? I hope so anyway...' Now that he had made his list and he was almost at his house, Matthew felt a little more at ease with the situation. He relaxed even more when he walked out of the airport and saw his Suzuki Hayabusa parked in the parking lot. 'At least there's one good thing about having government officials on hand' he thought with a smile, as he climbed on to his favourite bike.

It was a short ride home for Matthew, seeing as how he had one of the fastest bikes in the WORLD. Too bad he had to have it imported from Kiku instead of it being Canadian made but, with his love of extreme sports, he was happy to just have such a bike in the first place.

When he got home, the first thing he did was fall face first onto the couch. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. Unfortunately, he had a world meeting to go to in America tomorrow, so he couldn't just lie around. Before Matthew could stand up, a little white bear climbed onto his back and sat down. "Who?" Kumajiro asked. "It's just me, Canada. Are you hungry Kumajuju?" His question was answered by a loud grumble coming from the bear's stomach. Matthew giggled, "Alright then Kumazuma, let's get you some food."

After Kumajiro was munching away happily on a few fish, Canada decided to go upstairs and start packing for his trip to America. He threw a few days worth of clothing into his suitcase (mostly consisting of baggy red sweaters and loose khakis) but then he stopped and thought for a minute. 'Hmm… if a bunch of guys are going to be "helplessly attracted to me"…' Matthew smirked 'then perhaps I should pack some different clothes.' He laughed in a way that can only be described as evil while he dumped out the contents of his suitcase and rummaged through his closet once more.

When the blonde was finished repacking his bag he smirked again "Sometimes it's good to have a perverted father who insists on sending you clothes you'll look "sexy" in." Matthew couldn't disagree with him, since it was very true, but the clothes still made him uncomfortable so he hardly wore them. Now he has the opportunity to wear his dark blue and grey ripped jeans that seemed to hug his legs tightly in all the right places and his tight Canadian shirts that clearly outlined his small muscles. Francis had all of these clothes custom made for Matthew because "Mon petit will look fabulous in these clothes!" To which Matthew just snorted and shoved them all into the back of his closet. Now that he was going to be wearing them, he decided he should do something with hair and maybe put some contacts in. Just to test what it would look like, he pulled on a pair of navy jeans that were ripped at the knees and on the front of his left thigh and a tight black shirt that said "Proud to Be Canadian" on the front in white letters, and a red maple leaf behind the words. He took his glasses off and put contacts in, pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail and put a metal stud into the hole at the top of his right ear that his hair usually hid. (Yes, Matthew had a small punk faze as well) Matthew walked up to his long mirror and studied his reflection for a moment before pulling out his phone and taking a selfie while giggling. He couldn't help it! He looked so different. With that done he went back downstairs to make his supper.

After eating pancakes covered in maple syrup for dinner, Matthew decided to upload his selfie from earlier onto Facebook, wanting to see what kind of reaction it would get. With that done, he went upstairs to take a long hot shower. About an hour later, when he stepped out, he saw a red light flashing on his phone, signifying that he had a notification. Matthew didn't even bother to dry off or put clothes on, instead, he snatched his phone off of the counter to see if someone had commented on his photo and, low and behold, there was #### comments on his picture and ### likes! That's probably a new record for the Canadian. He opened Facebook and started scrolling through the comments:

**Alfred 'TheHero' Jones: **_OMG Mattie! Wut happened 2 u?! U look kinda… um… different… ya thats the word…_

**Francis Bonnefoy: **_Mon petit! Tu es tres fabuleux non? I'm glad you like the clothes~ 3_

**Gilbert 'TheAwesome' Beilschmidt: **_Woah Birdie… you look… awesome…_

**Arthur Kirkland: **_M-Matthew, lad, this wouldn't have anything to do with… recent… events… would it?_

**Alfred 'TheHero' Jones: **_Wut R U tlking about Iggy? Did U convince Mattie 2 dress like that?! PERVERT! Mattie! Iggys a bigger pervert then Francis! _

**Arthur Kirkland: **_Shut up you bloody twat! I am certainly NOT like that bloody frog and your English is appalling! I am simply asking Matthew a personal question that has nothing to do with you!_

**Francis Bonnefoy: **_Why must you insult me so!? _

Matthew scrolled down past the arguing with a sigh 'I knew it was too good to be true. They only cared about me for a minute.' Matthew was just about to close Facebook and forget about the picture when a different name caught in the comments caught his attention

**Ivan Braginsky: **_Comrade Matvey looks good like that! He will be wearing clothes like these to the conference tomorrow da?_

Matthew's breath hitched after reading that. He scrolled down more looking for any other out of place comments from the man in between the others arguing but found none. Then he scrolled back up to the top and clicked to see who had liked hid picture, and sure enough, in blue letters it read **"Ivan Braginsky"**. Matthew never expected to read such a thing from Ivan. "I wonder why he would say such a thing…" Matthew said to himself "Ah well no time to dwell on it eh? I have to get up early tomorrow for my flight to America." And with that, Matthew threw on his Maple leaf pajama pants (deciding not to put the shirt on as a part of his new look), towel dried his hair and went to bed with Kumajiro curled in a ball next to him. 'Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day…' was Matthew's final thought before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: **Hahaha looks like Matthew forgot about his past crush on Ivan da? Haha so next chapter will be the world meeting. I'm still not sure if Matthew should start a relationship or allow himself

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this stuff except for the story plot :)


End file.
